We Have Tonight
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Swanqueen love...with insight


Author's note: Instead of posting another chapter of Zevran's Journal or finishing Then Love Again, this came to be. I figured some practice was in order before the grand coupling in the final chapter of TLA. For my first sex scene, I thought I did pretty well. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own OUaT, or sex in general. ABC and our basic instincts do. However, I can put Regina and Emma in situations where sex is inevitable.

_The door burst open, two bodies spilling out into the parlor. The two women were tearing at each other's clothes in desperation, mouths and bodies fused as one. Emma ran her hands through Regina's short silky hair, kissing the former queen with all the pent up passion she had been holding in for a year. _

The sexy mayor had been driving Storybrooke's sheriff insane with lust and desire, until the saviour just could not take another moment of it. In her sexually frustrated state, she had sped towards Mayor Mills's fancy mansion, practically jumping out of her car as soon as she had parked. She had run up the steps, body practically buzzing. As soon as Regina had opened the door and fixed her seductive brown eyes on Emma, the golden-haired sheriff had lost all control. She had roughly grabbed Regina's face, and before the evil queen could protest, bestowed the most earth-shattering kiss to her stunned lips than she had ever been given. The two former nemeses's kissed for a little longer, before a wayward tongue brushing against a sensitive lip stopped Regina in her tracks. Gently but firmly pushing Emma back, the beautiful woman stood still, appraising the woman she used to loathe, back when she had first arrived and the mayor had felt threatened by her.

She had, admittedly, been terrified at the prospect of losing her precious boy. Because of this fear, she had channeled it into anger, lashing out at the princess and making her life not so pleasant. But Emma had met her head-on; fearless and unwavering. It intrigued Regina, and frankly kinda made her hot and bothered. The Queen (or former) was not used to be challenged, and it was attractive. And Emma looking good in her tank tops and ridiculous (-ly sexy) red leather jacket did not hurt either. But, Regina had resigned herself to never knowing how Emma Swan tasted; how she looked when driven to the brink of ecstasy. The saviour would never let herself be seduced by one so apparently evil, namely her.

And yet her the sheriff stood before her, lips bruised and swollen from the intensity of their lip lock, and her soft golden curls mussed up from where Regina's hands had frantically held on; her lifeline to reality. The mayor thought the woman had never looked sexier. Indeed, the blonde's bedroom eyes were doing things to Regina, and she knew that if she did not move them out of view of the public, Storybrooke's citizens were going to be watching a porn shoot right there on her porch. So, without saying anything, Regina grabbed a hold of Emma's jacket and yanked her hard, pulling her through the doorway and closing the door behind them with a loud slam; the sound of finality.

The two had crashed their mouths together as soon as the front door closed. Their needy mouths devoured each other, tongues battling for dominance much like they did. They remained connected all the way to the beginning of the stairs, leaning against the rail as they unleashed their innermost desires upon one another. Eventually, when oxygen was running out and their bodies cried out for it, they parted ways. Breathing heavily out of her mouth, her lipstick messed up and slightly bleeding a bit on to her chin, Regina tried to catch her breath. Her eyes bore into Emma's, communicating words they could not yet say. Emma, having always been more of an action woman anyway, leaned forward and tenderly brushed her lips against her soon-to-be lover's swollen ones. The kiss was chaste, and answered all of Regina's fears.

Again, without speaking, Regina slowly, hesitantly, extended her hand forward. The hand, to Emma, was symbolic; she could either take the offered promise and they could bask in their mutual desire; together…or she could turn away from it and walk away from the feelings that had been steadily burning brighter throughout her body, with time. To many, the choice would be clear. Walking away would have been the smart thing, and what was to be expected of somebody following the path of righteousness. But, Emma, though good, was not the type to fit that stereotype. She knew that if she left right now and rejected Regina's offer, it would be the biggest regret of her life.

So, she took that chance. She took a hold of Regina's hand, admiring the silky smooth texture of the skin, and slowly followed behind her queen. The trip seemed to take forever; the sounds of their feet, moving in unison, echoed around the silent house around them. Boot and heel moved in sync, foreshadowing what their bodies would be doing shortly. At this thought, Emma shivered in anticipation and nerves. Finally, Regina stopped in front of a plain white door. The dark-haired beauty seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, before shaking out of her reverie and opening the door. As Emma walked through, she felt like she was starting a new beginning. This would change everything. Once she slept with Regina, things would never be the same. And, Emma found, that sounded kind of _good_.

Regina, though cool and collected on the outside, was a nervous wreck on the inside. _What am I thinking?_ She wondered to herself. _Nowhere in fairytales does the Evil Queen hook up with the knight._ She had not brought a person into her room (besides Henry) since Graham. He had been pretty adept in bed, but the mayor knew without a doubt that Emma would completely shatter the bar he had set. But, although she was scared, she was also relieved. For one night, she did not have to be alone. For one night, she would feel loved. For one night…she would feel _complete_.

As the thoughts jumbled and danced around in the privacy of their minds, their eyes locked. It was like seeing into the very souls they possessed. Longing, fear, love, sself-loathing...desire…it all melded together until, with matching sounds of acceptance, they again met each other full force. Mouths again met, tongues becoming acquainted. Kissing each other…it felt like they had been doing it for years. It was like their bodies could sense they were in the presence of their one true partner. Writhing bodies hit the bed, never breaking the intimate hold. Emma rolled until she was on top of the brunette, pinning her arms to the feathery-soft mattress. She slowed the kiss, a tender care making itself shown. Her tongue gently parted the mayor's lips, tasting the fruit so forbidden to her a day ago but was now on the verge of being plucked.

Emma maneuvered her body until her lower half was between Regina's sinful thighs. One jean-clad leg made its way up until it pressed against a warm wetness that soaked through the jeans and melted into Emma's very soul. A moan tore itself unbidden from the sheriff's throat, turning into a throbbing between the pinned brunette's thighs. Regina, body flushing with heat, thrust herself against the offering, seeking out friction, any friction, she could get. They started a slow grind, methodical movements rolling throughout their lightly sweating bodies as they moved with the practiced ease of experienced lovers. They moved to the beat that humans have followed since the time of the caveman. It was instinctive; the mating of animals.

Emma reached behind her lover's back, until she reached the hem. A swift pull and a tug later left the mayor shirtless and half-exposed. Emma drank in the sight of a racy, little scrap of black lace that confined her breasts in a prisoner both designed to please and torture at the same time. Even though Emma like the view, she needed to see Regina's breasts flowing free. With one hand she unsnapped the clasp keeping the breasts firmly in place, pulling down the straps. Once the bra was removed, nothing stood in the way of her catching the long time in coming glimpse of the perfect assets. And perfect was not even an adequate word to describe them. Plump, full breasts stood up haughtily in front of her face. The round globes were as tanned as the rest of the woman. Hardened nipples stood to attention, like soldiers standing in wait for their lost loves.

Emma drank in the sight, and could have sworn that she made a noise in between that of a whimper and a plea. Unable to control herself from her prize any longer, she set out to please her incredibly beautiful partner. She lavished attention between her breasts and the tips, gently sucking and biting the erotic flesh. Regina arched her back as a pink tip was laved, enjoying every bit of the worshipful caress. She lay on her back, panting and aroused as her sheriff continued playing with her chest. Indeed, the woman would have stayed there far longer had Regina not grabbed a hold of her silky curls and pulled up. She glared at the saviour, willing her to quit playing around and get down to business.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the spread-eagled woman, but acquiesced to her wish at the sight of a smoldering gaze. She gave each nipple one last kiss and nip before trailing kisses down the toned stomach presented for her viewing pleasure. Sounds of pleasure flew from Regina's mouth at the passionate attention, basking in it like a snake to warmth. Her body trembled both in anticipation and arousal. The word _please _ followed by the sheriff's name spurred Emma onward. Her kisses finally arrived before her destination; her path forward was startlingly clear. She planted kisses down to mid-thigh, then floated back up to the place Regina most needed her. Permission was asked with eyes; so too was it granted. Matching black panties were flung off, and a sacred shrine was opened for viewing. And so Emma viewed.

Never had as sight more beautiful been seen by Emma. Nor would she ever find a sight to compare to the radiance that was emanating heat before her. Regina's mightily wet folds (soaking, as it were) peeked back at her puffily. Even the creamy thighs previously kissed glistened with the evidence of Regina's arousal. Emma, transfixed, leaned forward. Her nose nearly skimmed the tiny hood that guarded the sacred joining spot. She drank in the scent, the heady aroma making her far more intoxicated than alcohol ever accomplished.

Regina lay helpless to the Swan's gaze. Her arousal was bordering on painful, and she longed for Emma to thrust her tongue up inside of her. She whimpered in crushing need, a look of agonized lust warring with a grudging love shining on her face. She knew her mask, normally carefully in place, was missing. She was, for the first time in a long time and applied in more ways than one, exposed. Her impatience with her recent partner grew to epic proportions (really, did Miss Swan really have to ogle at her fiddlybits for this long, when she could be **doing **her?) and she was just about to give the unfortunate sheriff a piece of her mind when a tongue slowly traveled from the end of her slit to the top, lightly flicking her clit. An embarrassing yelp/moan rumbled from her chest. The tongue paused, before it resumed its ministrations with a frenzied urgency.

When Emma heard the sound coerced from the usually composed mayor, all control vanished like smoke. Her lithe muscle thrust in and out of the queen, claiming its trophy as its own. In, out. In, out. A symphony was bursting forth from Regina's mouth, with Emma playing the conductor. Regina felt a fire burning low in her belly, starting to spread throughout her limbs until her entire body was burning. The flames pulsed under her skin in time with her clit, rendering her incapable of speech or anything besides Emma and the magic she was performing on her. She was brought to the crest before, with a last powerful push, the evil queen exploded, her senses blacking out. The brunette blearily opened her eyes, sated. The intensity of her orgasm had temporarily knocked out her senses. She barely registered Emma flopping beside her body, taking in lungfuls of air. She blindly pulled Regina until the tousled head was resting on her bare shoulder. Regina laid her head of the sheriff's chest, hearing the thump of her steady heartbeat. Her hand fisted in the soft cotton of the tank top.

The two laid in silence, cuddled together on the mayor's bed. The sheets were stained with the evidence of their passion. Regina found she did not care. She felt alive, rejuvenated. They would worry about their actions tomorrow; for now, they had tonight.

Emma was surprised when the mayor pounced; straddling the blonde and eyeing her like a piece of meat. _Yes_, she thought as Regina began to reciprocate her love, _tomorrow can be rational_. _Tonight, we are united. Tonight, we are_ _**one**_**.**


End file.
